Takeshi
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=3 Blows |level=All |status=Alive, possibly on Holidays |game=Final Ninja Series, Mega Mash (Baby) }} Takeshi is the Main Character in the Final Ninja Series, as well as appears as the Main Character in Ninja segments of Mega Mash. In the Final Ninja Series, Takeshi is a Ninja that helped Akuma destroy Dr. Boshi and Maxwell Merlock. 40 years later, Akuma tried to assassinate him. Takeshi then returned to the City and killed Akuma. Background Takeshi is the main character in both Final Ninja games. Below is a summary of his adventure in both games. 2028 (Final Ninja Zero) Takeshi starts out as young ninja fresh from Combat Academy. He goes to the docks to fight some S.W.A.T. enemies, then he gets electrocuted. Takeshi awakes in a cold cell somewhere in the base. He is contacted by Lady Snow Fox, who tells him he can get out through the ceiling. While he is doing that,Snow Fox teaches him about enemies and health. While Takeshi goes through the security grid, Snow Fox teaches him about the trip wires. While Takeshi goes through the Barracks, Snow Fox tells him S.W.A.T. units have been sent to look for him. In the Restricted Area Takeshi is taught about generators, electricity, and wall sliding. Entering the warehouses, Takeshi encounters Titanium Hybrid Lab Walls, and Sentinel Robots. While Takeshi is doing that, he encounters two transmissions from Victor Boshi. When Takeshi goes through the Communications area, Robot Snipers attempt to destroy him, but he finds a way to enter the lab. When Takeshi enters the lab, he gets a message from Snow Fox about mines that can be hacked into. So Takeshi uses this mine to destroy a shield generator, but when he enters the Labs, he finds out about Boshi's clone scientists. Snow Fox later tells him how he can copy their image, so Takeshi uses it to deactivate the Force Field. Takeshi then finds Victor Boshi and chases him until he encounters Maxwell Merlock, and the two of the fight each other. When Takeshi disables Merlock's vehicle and escapes through the storage basement,Snow Fox tells Takeshi that there are cutting lasers in the area. As Takeshi enters the Cloning Laboratory, he copies one of the clones' images, finds Boshi, and destroys him. When Takeshi comes to another warehouse, Snow Fox tells him to meet her at the roof. When Takeshi reaches the Power Plants, he gets a message from Akuma that Merlock is using his guards against him. When Takeshi gets to the Lift Access Area, Snow Fox shows up in a Simian suit, so they go together through the area, but Merlock finds them and electrocutes them. Takeshi fights Merlock and eventually destroys him. With Merlock dead, Akuma's Samurai are free of his control, so Takeshi, Snow Fox, and the Samurai destroy the last of the robots. 2068 (Final Ninja) Takeshi was the last ninja master, ten years ago he disappeared. His underworld masters were not pleased. He had found peace in his little garden, but his old master Akuma found him,and sent assassins after him, Takeshi dispatched them with ease, they were no match for he was still the greatest ninja of all time. Takeshi knew Akuma would never give up,time to wear the suit once more,time to return to the city. First Takeshi headed through the waste areas, to get to the entrance area, then through the office complexes he encountered cyberguards, and mines. Then he went through the Building sites, until he got to robot alpha, but Takeshi defeated him,and he heared Akuma say "Takeshi, you might have destroyed my robot Alpha, but I'll be back in Robot Zero", so when Takeshi went through the Skyscraper, he encountered Akuma's Guards, but he destroyed them. Then through the power lines,even through the building rooftops, until he got to Robot Zero. Takeshi defeated Robot Zero, along with the Cyberguards, and Akumas last words were"Takeshi...I thought Robot Zero was enough to beat you...I was wrong,you are the last of the masters.The criminal underworld will never be the same. I am honoured to have fought you...uurgh" with Takeshi replying "Goodbye Akuma. You are honored with being the final kill of the final ninja" and then "Time to bin the suit. The ninja will become a legend, and...I need a holiday". Equipment ]] Ninja Suit :Main Article: Ninja Suit Takeshi appears garbed in his Ninja Suit throughout the entire Final Ninja Series, except the intro for Final Ninja where he is seen in his garden. Takeshi's Ninja Suit protects him from 90% of all damage inflicted. It can only withstand three blows from anything before it explodes. Takeshi has an infinite supply of Ninja Stars to use, being able to create Ropes from them. These two weapons aid Takeshi in his espionage missions. Appearances Ninja :For the main character in Ninja, please see Takeshi (Ninja) Takeshi does not at all appear in Mega Mash. He is mentioned in the end as being the son of an unnamed Ninja (also called Takeshi, name mentioned on the Mega Mash Help Menu). Cameos Rubble Trouble Tokyo Takeshi makes a cameo in one level in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. On one building, he is seen on a screen running with the words "Final Ninja" floating past him. The bottom screen also on the building shows the Sushi Lunch, with the words "Final Ninja Sushi" floating below and above the sushi. Skin Takeshi makes a Cameo in the Party Skin. He appears swinging past the Nitrome logo, and is fairly recognizable. Quotes "Goodbye Akuma. You are honoured with being the final kill of the final ninja." ::: - Takeshi to Akuma in the ending of Final Ninja Gallery Ninja.JPG|Takeshi jumping Tashki.jpg|Takeshi in his normal pose Control ninja.jpg|Takeshi controlling a Green Mine Scientist ninja.jpg|Takeshi disguised as a Clone Scientist Takeshi.jpg|Takeshi in the intro for Final Ninja Takeshi meditate.jpg|Takeshi meditating in the intro for Final Ninja Trivia * There is a pilot from the Lego Theme Exo-Force called Takeshi. * Takeshi's name is pronounced as "Takashi" (Ta-kah-she). * Two different spellings of Takeshi's name are used in the series (Takeshi and Takashi). Category:Final Ninja Category:Characters Category:Mega Mash